Eyes
by sweetangel014
Summary: Requested by snowharvester. Not good with summaries but the content is (hopefully) good, basically my take on the subject of why Sarada has glasses. Manga-verse, canon. Read and Review if you please :)


**Eyes**

* * *

><p>When they first found out about Sakura's pregnancy, the Uchiha couple was on cloud nine, so was Naruto since the latter had self-proclaimed himself as the kid's godfather, much to Sasuke's chagrin. Sakura herself was so deliriously drunk with happiness and excitement that she spent most of her time daydreaming about the child she and Sasuke had created together. Thankfully she wasn't daydreaming inside the hospital; a distracted medic nin would be a dangerous label to have.<p>

Sasuke still wandered out of the village but he spent less time wandering and more time staying in Konoha with his pregnant wife, he still haven't replaced his arm with the prosthetic one she and Tsunade-shishou had perfected. Naruto once grumbled that Sasuke was trying to show-off by rejecting the aid of the artificial member.

Their apartment was right in the heart of the village, Sasuke didn't like the idea as he valued their privacy but Sakura reasoned out that it was closer to the hospital and Naruto wanted to visit them despite his rigorous Hokage-to-be training with Kakashi. It wasn't obviously as large as the Uchiha compound but Sasuke felt the warmth of home when they both finally moved in. Although he only stayed there for a couple of months due to his nomadic obligation, he found that he was contented with that kind of lifestyle.

* * *

><p>Before his proposal to his former teammate, the thought of reviving the clan was the furthest thing on his mind. He didn't vocalize that particular concern because he might disappoint her. The history of the Uchiha was marred with blood, betrayal, deception and lies. But when he saw Sakura's eyes glisten with subtle longing as they walked past a mother with a baby in her arms, he knew he can't avoid that subject forever.<p>

Sometimes, Sasuke would find her reading several books and marking the calendar tiny red x's. When he asked her about it, she would just blush and stammer, "Hehe.. I-it's nothing Sasuke-kun. Are you hungry? Let me fix you something!"

But then came the night when she finally told him what was in her mind. He wasn't really surprised at her words but by the fire of determination in her green eyes as she straddled on his lap and said,

"Sasuke-kun, I want to have a baby."

Thankfully, he had just finished drinking a cup of water before she said that, otherwise her whole face would've been covered with water and spittle. So instead, he gave her a blatant stare and his mouth had set into a thin line. His whole body had sfiffen like he was paralyzed. The slight shaking of her hand was a tell-tale sign that she wanted to punch something and in that situation, his face was the main target.

He could face her anger but when Sasuke saw the first tear drop from the side of her eye, he was a lost cause. His younger self would've chidori'ed his ass for acting such a wuss but the more he opened up to Sakura, the more he felt himself falling for her. A strong, resilient and loving young woman who gave him unconditional love despite all the grief and pain he inflicted on her during their teenage years.

_Damn he sounded like a wimp.__  
><em>  
>He reached out with his remaining hand to wipe the tear away from her cheek when she jumped out of his reach and furiously wiped it with the back of her hand.<p>

"Saku-"

"No, forget it. It's stupid anyway."

* * *

><p>Sakura knew she was being irrational, selfish even but the way he reacted to something she wanted real badly had sunk her heart to the pit of her stomach. Rejection had punched her in the gut and disappointment filled her being. The room suddenly felt so small, as if the walls were closing on her so she decided to retreat and ran to the kitchen to calm her nerves.<p>

Sakura walked to the cupboard to grab a cup and filled it with water, her hands were shaking as she lifted it to her lips and sighed as the liquid soothed the dryness of her throat. It wasn't that he said the word 'No' but the expression on his face said it all. In reality, she was actually a bit relived as well.

For the longest time, in the darkest recesses of her mind; she thought he married her for the sake of rebuilding his clan and she was the easiest target because of her pre-existing emotion for him.

But the biological clock within her was ticking; it was common lore for a pair of ninjas to conceive as early as eighteen for they can die on every mission. It was an occupational hazard that can never be escaped. And with her husband travelling for a lengthy period, she always felt so alone. At least she wasn't as paranoid as Ino who was so convinced that Sai was seeing a woman that didn't exist. The blond only calmed down when an irate Sakura finally forced her to sit over lunch and told her that the Yamanaka had successfully scared every single woman in Konoha to keep at least three feet radius away from the blissfully naive artist.

Sasuke may have a mountain of flaws but no one can ever doubt the strength of his loyalty. His loyalty towards his clan was near suicidal and his loyalty to Itachi was so fierce that Sakura wished she had known the older Uchiha other than a former enemy.

But his absence had left the house cold and loneliness had her curl on her side of the bed with Sasuke's pillow pressed against her face; his scent was still there because she refused to wash it until he comes back to Konoha, back to their home... back to her. And now that she had entered the period where she sees babies everywhere, she can't help but want one.

Not just for the sake of having someone with her all the time, but she wanted someone to love wholeheartedly, a definite proof that the relationship between her and Sasuke wasn't a joke or a fraud like some people say. She wanted that small person that was mixed both hers and Sasuke. Someone innocent who can show her husband that there's more to life than darkness. Something that gives him hope... happiness.

"Stop crying damn it" Sakura berated herself as she placed the cup on the sink, completely unaware that Sasuke followed her to the kitchen. His right hand was placed against the white tiled island counter and his mismatched eyes softened considerably at the sight of her. When she sniffled and rubbed her eyes like a child, he felt the warmth in his chest spread. He knew he loved her, he cared for her a great deal when he first left for his journey for self-enlightenment but as he crossed from village to village, his treacherous mind began to wander back to the pink-haired woman he had left behind once again. But this time; he gave her the assurance that he will come back.

He will come back to her.

Sakura slightly jumped at the presence of her husband; quickly biting her lower lip and leaned against the sink. Her head slightly bowed and her eyes glued to the floor, avoiding his eyes.

Something in his black and purple orbs hypnotized her unlike any other genjutsu. In his younger years, the pair of onyx orbs was cold and filled with hatred but now they were warmer with a hint of something she couldn't describe. Now whenever he looked at her with those eyes, she always felt light-headed.

Sakura felt him place his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. He was telling her something he couldn't voice out. She blinked slowly, trying to assess his intentions as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers affectionately like whenever he poked her on the forehead. Speaking of which, he never told her what that gesture meant. Whenever she would ask him, the tips of his ears would turn red and he would immediately say "Nothing" but his reaction spoke in volumes that it was anything but.

Their eyes just stared to one another, each trying to convey their thoughts and feelings to the other. It was then that Sakura saw what was in Sasuke's thoughts.

Fear.

Uncertainty.

He was scared of having a child, not because he didn't want to. It was because of something he still felt at that time, one of the reasons of why he still traveled for months on end. Sakura placed a hand on his cheek, sweeping under the growing bangs that slightly covered the left side of his face.

"It's time to forgive yourself Sasuke-kun" she whispered "You can move on from the past"

Her words had sent a wave of an uncommon sensation to his eyes. Tears threaten to spill but he quickly repressed it and instead, he buried his head to the curve of her neck. It was one of the most vulnerable positions he had ever let anyone see in; curiously it always involved her or/and Naruto. Her body radiated with warmth and comfort; a natural healer through and through.

He felt her press a kiss on the top of his head before she gently peeled him away from her to look at him with that gentle smile of hers,

"Don't worry, I won't force you Sasuke-kun"

He hated and at the same time loved those words.

While it gave him some space to breathe and think things over, he didn't like the fact that she was willing to give him what he wants... even if it costs her the happiness she needed- she deserved. Even when she can be vocal about certain matters and even reprimanded him on several occasions (which gave Naruto great satisfaction) she never pushed nor forced him to do something he wasn't comfortable with.

"Sakura" he breathed out, making her tilt her head to the side with a questioning gaze, "I... I want to try"

His words were soft, almost inaudible but they sparked a flame in Sakura's heart. She bit her lip and lowered her hands to the sides of the black shirt he was wearing, "We don't have to if you're not ready for this" she answered.

"Iie," he shook his head, "You're right... it's time to move forward."

And with that, he placed a loving kiss on her lips and led her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>It wasn't an immediate result; it took them a couple of months to try and whenever Sakura read the negative sign at the pregnancy exam, she would just bury her head in her hands and throw the stick away.<p>

She almost gave up hope... until the time came when she felt continuous fatigue despite the light workload and her sudden craving for ginger tea (even if she hated spicy food and drinks) and her chest felt that they were getting… bigger. At first, she thought it was the sign if her oncoming cycle that was due by a week. The week came and went by her 'monthly friend' had failed to show up. By experience, she didn't want to get her hopes up but she decided to take the pregnancy exam, the plus sign was the most beautiful picture she had seen in her whole life.

She immediately gave the message to her traveling husband by the last summoning hawk he had sent to deliver a letter to her. The poor bird was shaking violently as Sakura struggled to tie the piece of parchment to its leg. Before long, it took flight and Sakura watched it until it was but a speck in the distance.

It didn't take more than three days before she heard the sudden opening of their front door and she was embraced tightly by her husband. His warm hand lingering on her stomach where their child was growing.

* * *

><p>Months flew by and during her pre-natal checkup; the obstetrician took some blood from Sakura to see if she and the baby were healthy. The doctor, Itsumi was a nice woman; her maternal smile and friendly visage made the mother-to-be comfortable in her presence. It was a second time for Sakura to take her sonogram and delighted to see her baby swimming in her belly as Itsumi-sensei ran the wand along her belly. Sakura knew Sasuke's kicking himself if he found out he missed this but at least he was with her the first time. That memory will forever burn in her mind as she watched her usually stoic husband stare at the monitor with a smile on his handsome face.<p>

Then, something went wrong.

Itsumi made a low hum under her breath and squinted to the monitor, adjusting the screen as she did so. The wand was prodding near the baby's head, causing Sakura to get a bit antsy.

At first, the doctor reassured Sakura that it might be for something else and excused herself. But Sakura saw by the crag on the door that the nurse was pointing at her file while shaking her head.

Was there something wrong?

Dread had covered Sakura's being like she was doused with cold water. Had something happened with the baby? Her hands quickly flew to her rounded belly that was covered with the cold gel. It was impossible, she had been very careful about her diet and she avoided doing anything strenuous; even her shishou had given her extra time off from hospital duty to take care of herself. As if it felt her anxiety, the baby squirmed in her belly.

Finally, Dr. Itsumi entered the room with a grim expression on her face; the earlier jolly and joking persona was gone and was replaced with a more serious shadow.

"Sakura-san... Is your husband in Konoha?"

"Ye-yes, he's with the Rokudaime and Naruto by the- what is this about?"

Itsumi sighed as she turned off the machine motioned for her to sit up. Sakura covered her exposed tummy with the sweater her mother had knitted for her and frowned,

"Itsumi-sensei please tell me what-"

"It's about the baby's development. I need to talk to you and your husband... together."

Sasuke arrived minutes after she sent a slug to the old training grounds they used to hang out in. His face was stoic as he entered the premises and went towards Sakura as soon as he entered the doctor's office. Sakura was sitting on the chair and her glowing face was now replaced with trepidation. Her eyes were unfocused and her hands were stroking her stomach in a distracted manner. Something happened... something wrong.

"What happened?" he asked- _demanded_ to the doctor.

Itsumi ignored his harsh tone gestured him to sit beside his wife which he followed. The older woman watched the pink haired kunoichi rub her baby bump in a protective manner; maternal instincts had kicked in way before the baby even started to show. The young Uchiha matriarch was a natural mother.

She turned to the man and decided to cut to the chase as he was not a patient man, "I'm afraid there is a possibility that your child may be born blind."

The doctor's words had sent a wave of nausea on Sasuke's stomach. He didn't look as Sakura but when he felt her tiny hand seek out his own, he held on to them like it was his lifeline.

"How?" was all he had managed to say amidst the thousands of thoughts that raced in his mind. The doctor slid their information folders towards them (though they both didn't make a move to retrieve it from the table) and began to explain.

"When we examined your files when you first came here, Sakura-san's bloodwork as well as yours were normal as well as your hormone count and her uterus was the perfect environment for the baby to grow. But when we examined it through the sonogram, the nerves that supposed to control the baby's vision was cloudy. The nerves were either weak or they haven't matured properly" she explained.

Sakura was the first to speak up, "Have I done something wrong?"

Itsumi shook her head as Sasuke rubbed the back of Sakura's hand with his palm, calming her down as she clenched the side of the chair with full force. The woman can hear the groan of the metal as she clenched her hand around it.

"It's nobody's fault Sakura-san. It's the genetic disease that was passed down for generations. Now I'm not pointing any fingers here but this particular irregularity came from Sasuke-san's genes."

Sasuke and Sakura waited in bated breath; she could feel Sasuke's grip clench tighter around her hands and made him flinch but instead of crying out in pain, she let go of the abused chair and placed it over their joined hands. Itsumi-sensei's eyes softened at the scene before her before she proceeded with the explanation. "Due to the Sharingan being an inherited trait, there might have been some… close relations within the marriages" Her words were carefully selected for fear that she might offend the man but he was silent the whole time so she decided to continue.

"Since the genetic makeup was too similar in the Uchiha genes, complications had also come with it and in your case; the eyes were the most critical part." She finished it with a look of sympathy as she watched the pink-haired woman stroked her belly in a loving manner. Sasuke was the one who spoke up,

"But our child will live… right?"

Both Itsumi and Sakura gazed at him in an inquisitive glance before the doctor cleared her throat,

"Erm yes, the baby is perfectly healthy despite of the-"

"Then it's enough for me" he answered quietly as he stroked his hand along Sakura's tummy as well, intertwining their hands together. Itsumi watched Sakura shed tears before she threw herself to her husband, careful with the prodding roundness of her baby. The doctor wiped a stray tear that escaped her eye before she stood up and nodded at them both, "Then we have no problems. Let's continue the check-up on our next schedule ne, Uchiha-san?"

* * *

><p>The due date was less than a few days but Sakura insisted on staying at home rather than in the hospital. She may work inside that building but she didn't like to be the person on the bed while others were looking out for her. As per her request, she asked for her shishou to be the one to deliver her child. Itsumi-sensei had asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby but she and Sasuke decided to keep it a surprise. They were sitting by the couch with her lying on his side with a medical book on hand while he read some scroll when a sudden urge to empty her bladder had hit her. But before she can even stand up; a surge of pain shot through her abdomen and the warm trickle of fluid flowed out of her. She knew what was coming and so did Sasuke.<p>

It was the most intense six hours of Sakura's life.

Everything was a blur; the sound, the images, the faces of people around her was just a slush of colors and shapes but the pain was prominent and real. She had already requested an epidural but the nurses had told her they had given her the limit so she turned to Sasuke. At the back of her head, she could hear Naruto laughing as she squeezed Sasuke's hand as the pain intensified. Her whole body hurts and tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.

"Kami I swear, I'll never let you touch me again!" she screamed to Sasuke when a rather large contraction had hit her. This time, both Naruto and Kakashi (who snuck out of his Hokage duties) had laughed at Sasuke's supposed plight before the doors opened and Tsunade came in, all prepped and ready to deliver the baby. The blond woman smiled at Sakura and wiped her sweaty forehead with a cloth before she shooed everyone away.

"No- I need Sasuke-kun here" Sakura whined.

Sasuke's remaining hand wanted to object but he complied and stayed with her throughout the pregnancy. After witnessing Sakura's harsh breathing and amount of blood that escaped her during the labor, he can never think of her a weak person ever again. Her green eyes had narrowed whenever she felt a thrill of agony before she clenched them shut. Her grip on his hand and on the IV stand was equally tight as her knuckles turned white. _'What the hell is the baby taking so long?!'_ he yelled in his mind as a pained grunt escaped his lips when she accidentally clenched around his wrist.

"I can see the head!" Tsunade yelled between Sakura's lifted legs, "One more big push Sakura!"

She mewled in a tired tone but Sasuke swept the hair that stuck on her sweaty face and placed a soft kiss on her mark. He didn't need to say the words of comfort and she didn't need to hear them as she focused on his eyes. Finally with a rather forceful push, she felt an enormous weight leave her body and it suddenly felt empty. The sounds of slaps echoed around the room.

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

As soon as the third slap was received, a thin wail broke from the room and Sakura let a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, relief also erupted from him when he heard the cry of his, hopefully, first child. He looked at the foot of the bed and saw Tsunade wrap the screaming baby into a pink blanket. He didn't her to tell him that-

"Congratulations, this is your daughter!"

She gestured Sasuke to follow her to the cleaning area and held out a pair of surgical scissors so he can cut the umbilical cord. He watched the baby- _his _baby being cleaned and the smell of blood filled his nose. The head was slightly coned shaped but Tsunade said it was just from the narrow passage she just exited and proceeded to round his daughter's head. Huh, they never even picked a name for her yet. Finally, Tsunade placed the baby to the clean pink blanket and gave her to Sasuke. As soon as he received his daughter, he looked at his daughter for the first time.

She was simply breathtaking.

A small tuft of downy black hair covered her head, fair skin, a tiny bump of a nose, cupid bow lips that parted when she yawned and finally, two eyes that were curiously closed before he realized that she was dozing off. He walked towards Sakura who immediately sat up and held her hands to receive the child. Tears spilled from her eyes but this time, contentment and happiness were the result of them and she held the sleeping baby against her, stroking the fine hair and she traced her thumb over the baby's eyelid.

"Sarada…" Sasuke suddenly said.

"Eh?"

"Her name should be Sarada" he offered and it caused her to smile wider than ever.

"Uchiha Sarada… it's perfect. My perfect Sarada-chan"

* * *

><p>"Papa, look what I can do!"<p>

Sasuke turn from the book he was reading to see his six year old daughter made several hand signs and performed a shadow clone technique. Sakura clapped at Sarada's flawless execution and the black-haired girl blushed as she adjusted her glasses to the bridge of her nose. Sasuke nodded in approval before he stood up from the couch and walked towards Sarada and placed his hand on her head, "I'll teach you a clan jutsu that was taught to every Uchiha."

Her onyx eyes glistened with anticipation and raced towards the door to put on her shoes. Sakura giggled as she shook her head and placed a quick peck on her husband's cheek, "Don't be late for dinner, alright?"

"Aa"

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it. My take on why Sarada-chan wears glasses. Whenever I look up Sarada in the search engine, butt-hurt SasuKarin fans would swear Karin's Sarada's mom because she wears glasses and the eye-shape or whatever they can true to use. Pffft c'mon, everyone knows Sarada is Sakura's daughter, get the hell over it!

**To snowharvester**: I still can't believe you pulled a "Do you wanna build a snowman" move with me! At first I thought, _wth_? But then you told me "Do you want to write a fanfic with me" version! Lol! I messaged you in your email but I don't think you got it so here's the fic you asked for! I made extra effort into it since I loved your fanfics as well! Squeee especially 'A Daughter's Plea' and "Onee-chan's Duty"! I hope you liked it!


End file.
